The Princess and the Peasent - A Cedric and Sky Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Skylar Collins a princess that must marry a prince by her 20th birthday. But she doesn't like any of the princes or the idea of being forced to marry. So she sneaks out and meets a boy named Cedric Diggory and the two fall in love. But of course evil lurks around every corner. Will the evil Shane keep them apart and rule the kingdom or will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Shane Williams, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the characters I have used are Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Bella Lestrange, Oliver Wood, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger.**

**The Princess of Briarwood**

A tall dark looking figure wandered into an abandoned looking house. Shane removed his hood and looked around.

"Who goes there? Speak and be heard." A voice called to him.

"It is Shane." He said.

"Shane. I see a horrible fate coming to you. But it is what you deserve after all. Now evil soul. Be gone! I do not serve your kind!" The voice said.

"One you shall enchantress! I swear it." Shane said leaving. "Then once I have you, I'll rule Briarwood!"

The Market Place was all a hustle and bustle the next morning. Cedric Diggory and his pal Harry Potter were out and about trying to find something for breakfast. Spotting delicious fresh fruit they nodded to each other and set their plan in motion. Harry distracted the vendor while Cedric stole two apples.

"Hey! Give those back thieves!" The vendor shouted.

The guards chased after the two boys. They managed to evade them and find a nice spot to eat. They noticed a huge crowd heading to the castle gates. The boys moved to get a closer look. Since they were on the roof they had a good view.

"Another suitor for the princess." Harry said.

"Poor girl. Why can't they just leave her alone?" Cedric said. He had a small crush on the princess.

"I don't know. But if I were being forced to marry I'd run away." Harry said.

Ten minutes later Prince Elijah came out with his suit all torn and ruffled. The two boys laughed.

"Wonder what the princess did this time?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know but that's funny!" Cedric laughed.

"YOU RUFFIANS! YOU'LL PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" He shouted.

"YEAH? WE'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" They both said.

Prince Elijah huffed and got into his carriage and was off.

"Come on Bro let's go." Harry said.

Cedric nodded and followed Harry.

Castle Gardens

The princess of Briarwood was sitting on the ledge of the fountain gazing into the water thinking about her mother Elena and step-mother Minerva.

Elena died from a high fever when Skylar 'Sky' was about 3 and Minerva was an enchantress who died after using black magic to protect Sky when she was about 5.

With both mothers gone. Bella Lestrange (or Black) one of the guards raised Sky like she was her own. Sky and Bella grew close in mother-daughter relationship since Minerva's passing. And her fellow guard and friend Oliver Wood looked out for Sky like she was his sister.

"Skylar!" A booming voice called to her.

King Alexander or Sky's father came to confront.

"Good morning father." She said sheepishly.

"Skylar. How many times must we go through this? You have to marry a-" He was cut off.

"Prince by my 20th birthday which is three days from now. I know father. But I don't want to get married. Not by force. But for love." Sky said.

"Skylar. You know the law. Plus I'm getting old and won't be around forever. I just want to be sure you're taken care of." Alex said.

Sky sighed. "The law is wrong you know."

"Skylar enough! You will be married! End of discussion." Alex yelled and stormed off.

Simba, Sky's grey and white wolf came up and nuzzled Sky. Sky sniffled and sighed again.

"Oh Simba. I know the law is wrong. I don't want to be the queen if I'm being force to marry. I'm going to run away. Tonight. I don't want to be the princess anymore." Sky said.

"Oh. But you make an excellent princess." Bella said.

"And soon a brilliant queen." Oliver said.

Sky turned to her surrogate mother and brother.

"But…" She started to say.

"Sky. Both Bella and I know you don't want to marry unless it's for love. How about this. Bella and I let you sneak out and you find your true love. Then come and tell your father to change the law and marry your lover." Oliver said.

Sky's emerald green eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I must guide and help my surrogate daughter don't I?" Bella asked.

Sky hugged her and then Oliver and he smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said.

Later that night when the castle was asleep, Sky and Simba made their way to the castle gates.

Bella and Oliver were there waiting. Oliver opened the gate and Bella handed Sky a small bag of money.

"Just in case. Be careful out there ok?" She whispered.

"Ok. Thank you Bella and you too Oliver. I'll see you guys soon." She whispered hugging them one last time. "See you soon Simba."

Once Sky disappeared into the night Oliver closed the gate and then he and Bella headed back into the castle with Simba. Unaware that Shane was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Shane Williams, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Outside the walls**

Early the next morning Sky ventured from her sleeping place and headed into the market place. She looked around in awe as she ventured further and further in to town.

Cedric and Harry were up early to beat the crowd and the vendors to the stands. The managed to get away with bread and some fruit.

"Good thing we got up early." Harry taking a bite out of the apple.

"The early the fresher. Besides the vendors should know not to leave their stand even for minute." Cedric munching on the bread.

SKY walked along and saw different people and different vendors selling different things. Some sold jewellery, fruit, meat, all kinds of things. Donna still had money that Bella gave her. But she didn't want to spend it. She only spent a few bronze pieces to buy fruit last night.

Sky sighed. She wished her father would've trusted her more and let her outside the walls more often. The wind blew off her hood. She gasped and moved through the crowd. She couldn't let anyone recognize her.

Cedric saw a slender, tall figure moving through the crowd. He saw the girl stop and righted her hood. But he got a good look at the girl. And smiled.

Harry noticed too. He waved a hand in front of face. But Cedric was in a daze.

"Cedric. Earth to Cedric." He said.

No response. Harry sighed. Perhaps Cedric found a new crush.

Sky slowly moved her way through the still growing crowd. The city was amazing.

Then a boy approached her. He had blondish brown hair and his eyes were a greyish blue that Sky couldn't help but gaze at. He had a friend with black hair and green eyes like her. Cedric and Harry took Sky to their place.

"Wow. You two live here?" Sky asked.

Cedric smiled. "Yep. It's not much but it's got a great view of the city."

Cedric pulled back the curtain and Sky looked in awe as the sun was setting behind the city and the lights of the building began to glow.

Harry smiled. "I'm going to the roof."

Cedric nodded. Sky waved to him.

"I always wonder what'd be like to live in the castle." Cedric said pointing to the castle.

Sky rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah it's great. People telling you what to do and how to dress."

"Better than here. You'd have servants and parties." Cedric countered.

"But you're not free to make your own choices." Sky said.

"And sometimes you feel trapped." The both said.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"So where you from?" Cedric asked.

"Why does it matter. I'm running away and not going back." She said.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"My father's forcing me to marry." She said coldly.

"T-that's awful." He said.

Sky snorted "Yet you have freedom to do what you want when you want. My father's strict."

"Perhaps he's strict to protect you." Cedric said sitting next to her.

Sky looked up at him and their lips almost touched. The two looked away and blushed. But turned back around and got close again, lips nearly touching.

"There she is!" A voice said startling them and they stood up.

"Their after me! Their after you?!" They said together.

"Shane must've sent them." Sky whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Cedric said extending his hand.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Yes." Sky said grabbing his hand and they escaped out the window.

They ran for it only to run into a trap. They grabbed Cedric and subdued him.

"Let go of him!" Sky said struggling against one of the guards.

"Oh why should we kid?" One of them laughed.

"I said let him go! By order of the Princess!" Sky said revealing herself.

The guards gasped and bowed and made Cedric bow.

"Your highness." They said.

"Your highness what are you doing outside the wall?" The lead guard asked.

"None of your business. Now do as I said and release him." Sky growled.

"I'm sorry Princess. But you'll to take it up with Shane. Our orders come from him." The leader said walking away with Cedric.

Sky looked at Cedric with sadness in her eyes along with an apology. Cedric looked at her and winked. He grinned and told her silently it was going to be ok.

Harry popped in and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sky sniffled.

"It's ok your highness. Let me handle it. I'll get him out. Now let's get you home." Harry said leading Sky home.

"I'm Harry by the way." He said.

"Nice to meet you. Your already know me." Sky said.

Harry nodded. When they reached the castle Sky hugged Harry and went inside.

Bella and Oliver ran outside and Sky ran into Bella's arms and cried. She told them everything. Once Sky settled down they went to Shane and demanded he release the boy. But Shane had told them his sentence was being carried out. Sky gasped and ran to her room.

Sky buried her face into her pillows. Simba came in and nuzzled his distressed master. Sky looked up and buried her face into the large wolf.

"Oh Simba. I didn't even know his name." She cried.

The wolf jumped onto the bed and snuggled with Sky till she fell to sleep.

Cedric wasn't asleep. Though his eyes were closed. He was thinking about the Princess who he was crushing on.

Harry appeared and unlocked the bindings. Cedric and Harry shared a quick hug before an old man came out telling them about the enchantress who could your deepest most inner desires. The two agreed to go after her.

Once they got the enchantress's cave they walls collapsed trapping Harry and Cedric inside. Deciding there nothing else they could do they fell asleep. They would meet this enchantress later.

Sky slept restlessly and had nightmares all night. The last few were so bad she gave herself a slight fever. Bella and Oliver watched over her and sighed. If they ever got their hands on Shane they'd kill him.

Shane laughed and laughed like a mad man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Shane Williams, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The Enchantress Hermione**

Enchantresses Cave

The boys woke when they thought it morning. They stood up and stretched their tired and achy limbs.

"Last time I sleep on a cave floor." Cedric joked.

"I know. Well. Shall we explore?" Harry asked.

"We shall." Cedric said.

They headed further in the cave. They stopped briefly when the scent of vanilla hit their noses. They followed the scent to what looked a small looking store.

There were bottles and such everywhere. Bowls filled with some type of plant. They heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who goes there?" A voice called.

"I'm Cedric and this is Harry." Cedric said.

"Hello there! I'm the enchantress Hermione! How can I serve you?" She said.

"Well were stuck here. The roof caved in." Harry said.

"The roof huh? I was wondering when the roof would do that. This place is old. I should be looking for new one but I'm way too picky." She said.

Harry and Cedric gave each other an amused glance and watched as she threw her all possessions into the bag. She then waved them over and they vanished from the cave.

They opened their eyes and saw they were at a different place. A secluded cabin.

"So. Cedric. I see you have a crush on our fair princess." She said with a wink.

"Y-yeah. But I doubt she'd like me." Cedric said sadly.

"Oh don't doubt. I'm pretty sure she likes you too. She wants to marry her true love. Not some stuck up prince. I think you two would be perfect." She said.

Cedric smiled. He decided to take the enchantress' advice.

"Alright. Since we're all friends. I'll help you. But there are some rules. The magic's unlimited but I just three rules." She said.

Harry and Cedric nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Alright. Rule one. I WILL NOT help you fall in love. l let mother nature take her course. Rule two. I WILL NOT kill anybody. Maim maybe. But not murder. You want to kill someone, do it yourself or ask a black magic user. Last rule. I WILL NOT bring back the dead. It's not a pretty job and again you want dead go to a black magic user. Clear on the rules?" She asked.

The two boys nodded.

"So will you take me to see the princess?" Cedric asked.

"Sure! Off we go!" She said.

With a flick of her wrist she and the boys were at the palace. By this time it was dark.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Cedric asked.

"Go to her and tell her how you feel." She encouraged.

Cedric gulped and then nodded. The enchantress helped him up to the balcony.

Cedric saw a figure laying on the bed and thought the princess was sleeping but she was awake. Cedric moved closer slowly so not to scare her or the sleeping wolf.

"Who's there?" The princess called weakly.

"It's me. The boy from the market place." Cedric said.

"Y-you're alive?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm alive. See?" Cedric said stepping into the light.

"It is you. I'm happy you're alive." She said.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Cedric asked.

"I have a small fever. But I'm alright." The princess smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm Cedric by the way." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Skylar." She said.

"Skylar. What a nice name." Cedric said. "Mind if I call you Sky?"

He chuckled when Sky blushed.

"So Sky. I have something to tell you." Cedric said.

"I have something to tell you too." Sky said.

"I like you a lot." They said at the same time.

The glanced at each other and then smiled. Sky scooted over and patted the bed.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

"Sure Sky." Cedric said climbing into the bed.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her protectively. He smiled brightly when Sky snuggled into him. The two slept peacefully.

Bella and Oliver stood in the doorway. They heard everything and were happy that the princess had finally found her love. They decided to go to bed. The princess was in good hands.

Hermione and Harry watched the whole thing in her crystal ball. The two were happy.

Shane's chamber

"So they befriended the enchantress. Excellent." Shane laughed. "I need the enchantress. Once I have her powers, Briarwood will be mine!" Shane laughed like a mad man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Shane Williams, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Found love and kidnappings**

The next morning Sky woke up happy. At first when she thought it was a dream but when she felt the arms around her she smiled and snuggled into him.

Cedric smiled when Sky snuggled into him. He tightened his hold and kissed her forehead.

"Morning my sweet princess." He whispered.

"Morning." Sky yawned.

"You're so cute." Cedric laughed.

"Cute?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah. Look at you. You look like an innocent child. And you got the amazing smile and beautiful eyes." He said.

Sky blushed. Someone thought she was cute! Other than her surrogate mother.

"You're cute when you blush." Cedric laughed again.

"Did we miss something?" A voice asked.

The two looked over. Bella and Oliver had brought in Harry and Hermione.

"Harry!" Sky exclaimed.

Sky ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." She said.

"Your welcome." Harry smiled.

Sky broke the hug and looked at Hermione with some recognition.

"You must be Hermione. My step mother Minerva talked about you." She said.

"Yes my princess. I'm Hermione. An enchantress like her. I'm so sorry that she died." She said with sadness.

"It's ok. She did what she had to." She said.

Hermione hugged her. Sky hugged her back.

"So the princess has found her love at last. Good for you sweetie." Bella said.

"Thank you Bella." She said giving her a hug.

"And you as well Oliver." She said giving him a hug too.

"Aww such a nice scene." A voice said.

They turned. Shane. He stepped forward and allowed the King walk in.

"Skylar. Is it true? You love this boy?" He asked.

"Yes father. I love him. And he loves me." Sky said with a glare.

Alex sighed and then smiled.

"Let it be known that from this day forward. The princess may marry who ever she deems worthy." He said.

Sky turned and kissed Cedric. Cedric returned the kiss. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen come around.

"NO! SKYLAR YOU ARE MINE! AS WELL AS BRIARWOOD!" Shane shouted.

He grabbed Sky and used some of his own magic and captured Hermione. They disappeared.

"NO!" Cedric shouted.

"They have to still be in the castle!" Alex exclaimed running out of the room.

His daughter needed him. Cedric, Harry, Oliver and Bella followed. He just got his Angel. Cedric be damned if he lost her already.

Sky was struggling against her bindings. She looked at Hermione. She looked sick. Shane drained her of her magic and he became a powerful sorcerer.

"Don't struggle love. You'll hurt yourself." He said in her face nearly kissing her.

"Mmmph mrrrrh mmmmphh." Sky tried to say something.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. You have something over your mouth." He laughed.

Sky glared and continued to struggled. Hermione looked at Donna and realized she still had her psychic abilities.

_'Sky can you hear me?'_ She asked.

Sky jumped. She looked and realized it was Hermione talking to her telepathically. She remembered Minerva use to do that when she travelled far away.

_'Hermione I can hear you.'_ Sky said.

_'Good. I need you to focus. We need to let Harry and Cedric know where we are.'_ She said.

_'Ok. What do you need me to do?'_ Sky asked.

_'Just concentrate your energy. I could use it to reach them.'_ She said.

Sky nodded. She closed her eyes and focused.

Hermione gasped. Sky's energy was so pure it was she thought it would be enough to stop Shane. She had an idea.

_'Sky I need more! I have a plan!'_ She exclaimed.

Sky concentrated deeper and felt her energy being drained. She felt light headed. After what seemed like forever she collapsed. She was tired. Exhausted.

"SKY!" Someone shouted.

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Shane Williams, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Death to the tyrant**

"SKY!" Cedric shouted as he watched his lover collapse.

He ran towards her but was stopped by Shane.

"She belongs to me!" He hissed.

"She belongs to no one!" Cedric shouted.

"That's where you're wrong!" Shane cried lifting his staff.

Chains and shackles appeared from the ground, chaining Cedric to the floor.

Harry however made it over to Sky and set her free and un-gagged her.

"Wake up Sky. Come on. Sky." Harry whispered so not to alert Shane.

But Sky wouldn't wake. She felt so cold too. Harry felt for a pulse and couldn't find one! He began to panic. He frantically called for her and shook her in hopes the motion would wake her up but nothing.

Cedric and Shane stopped shouting at each other and looked towards Harry who was frantic. Cedric looked closely and knew that Sky wasn't responding.

"SKY!" Cedric shouted.

Shane moved to Sky and Harry and shoved Harry away. He tried to touch Sky but he was repelled.

"What?! Why can't I touch her!?" He cried.

"Because she's protected by me." A voice behind him said.

"Hermione!" Harry and Cedric called.

"You will not touch Sky! Nor her friends or lover!" She shouted. "SHANE! YOUR DAYS ARE DONE!"

"NO!" Shane shouted.

He tried everything to block her magic but it was too strong. He realized she was using Sky's life energy! That's why she wasn't responding!

"You killed the princess!" He accused.

"I did no such thing. She allowed me to take her energy. So I can defeat you!" She said.

She raised her staff and uttered an incantation in Latin. A magic circle appeared on the floor and the room went black. The grim reaper appeared and touched Shane.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL RETURN!" He shouted as he faded away.

"Thank you old friend." Hermione thanked the being.

The reaper bowed and disappeared.

The light in the returned and Hermione undid the chains and shackles on Cedric.

Cedric ran to his lover and gathered her in his arms and began rocking.

"Sky? Please wake up. Wake up Sky! Please! We're finally together! Come on!" He cried.

Cedric shuddered and buried his face in Sky's hair and sobbed.

Hermione stepped forward and took Sky's hand and muttered another incantation in Latin. Donna's body glowed for a minute. Cedric looked at Hermione with hope in his eyes.

He looked back to his lover and sighed. His lover suddenly gasped and started breathing.

Cedric let out a shaky half laugh, half chuckle and held Sky.

"C-Cedric?" She whispered.

"Hey Sky." Cedric said.

"I love you." Sky whispered before falling back into oblivion.

"I love you too." Cedric said.

He lifted Sky into his arms and carried her into her room and tucked her in. He climbed in and snuggled next to her. Sky mumbled something and buried her face in Cedric's chest.

Cedric rubbed her back and whispered soothingly to her until he himself fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Shane Williams, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Happy endings**

Sky woke feeling better but still really tired. She thought it was a crazy dream. But the warm body and soothing, velvety words that were soothing her told her other wise.

With a sigh she snuggled in closer and buried her face deeper into the warm chest. She felt the body chuckle.

"Hey baby." Cedric said.

"Hi." Sky said sleepily.

"How you feeling?" Cedric asked.

"Still pretty tired." Sky yawned.

"I can tell." Cedric said.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Hmm?" Cedric hummed.

"You heard me. What's up?" Sky asked.

"I almost lost you. We finally had each other and you almost slip through my fingers." Cedric sighed.

"I'm here. And I let Hermione use my energy." Sky said.

"I know. But I-" Cedric was cut off.

"Cedric. I love you. So much. I'm not leaving. Not in this lifetime." Sky said fiercely.

Sky then leaned in and planted her lips on his. Cedric responded fully kissing back rough but passionately. Sky mewled and continued to kiss softly and lovingly. The broke the kiss when the need for oxygen came around.

"Good. I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon." Cedric said. "Now let's go back to sleep, then the next few days I'm going to spoil you rotten to the core."

Sky hummed contently and settled back down.

"Sounds like a plan." Sky sighed.

The two peacefully fell back into oblivion.

A few weeks later

Cedric and Sky were standing before the high priest in the Great Hall of the castle. The two were wearing ceremonial robes made of satin. Donna was wearing a green and red one, while Cedric was wearing gold and black.

The two had exchanged their vows and placed the rings on their fingers. They into each others eyes. Cedric's happy and joyful, Sky's happy and tearful.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss thy princess." The high priest smiled.

Everyone stood and cheered as the two kissed, even Elena and Minerva in heaven were cheering as their girl was finally married to her one true love.

They broke the kiss and Cedric swooped Sky off her feet and carried her away.

That night the two sat out on the balcony and stargazed. Sky was snuggled into Cedric. Cedric had his arm wrapped her protectively. Sky looked up at her new husband and smiled. Cedric looked and smiled kissing Sky. Everything turned out perfectly.


End file.
